Would U Mind
by Yelle Hughes
Summary: A tribute to & inspired by Janet Jackson's live performance of Would You Mind. Rick Grimes is invited to a Michonne Anthony concert. A country boy not too keen listening to a pop star is convinced to go by his friend Shane. Rick will never be the same. Special appearance by TF. I do not own any TWD characters, just a huge fan of the Walking Dead and JJ. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've been on a Janet Jackson binge ever since her Metamorphosis concert in Vegas. Then I ran into one of her classic videos. And that gave me ideas. I had no plans to write Richonne again because I need to get back to my original work, plus the show itself is not inspiring me, but after I watched the video again, inspiration began pooling through my brain.

Please enjoy this one shot and let the show begin!

Ps: if you want to get a visual and I hope my writing interprets it well enough, you can check out Janet's live in concert video on YouTube. **Would You Mind**.

**Would U Mind**

"Hey, Rick! Gotta ask you sumptin'." Shane Walsh shouted from across the parking lot.

Rick Grimes had just opened his car door and was about to sit down when he heard his best friend since childhood yelling like he's the damn police. Actually, they were police officers, but that don't mean Shane needed to be hollering at him like that. He waited until the loudmouth reached him before he casually said, "What?"

Out of breath, Shane burst out, "Friday is your birthday. Whattarudoin'?"

Looking up into the bright sunny sky, Rick slammed his car door shut, turned and folded his arms, "Well, I was plannin' on taking Lori to meet my parents for dinner."

"Is that sumptin' you wanted to do? Or is that what Lori wanted?"

"Shane don't be gittin' on me about that now. You already know the answer."

Rubbing a hand through his short, dark curls, Shane smirked, "Yeah, I do. That's why you're not goin'."

Rick's arms dropped. He should have felt panicked he had to break a date with the woman who insisted he take her to his parent's house. He got tired of her nagging and wasn't planning on doin' anything for his birthday, anyway. Now that Shane gave him an alternative…

"So, what are we doin'?"

With a giant grin on his face, Shane placed an arm around his buddy's shoulders and maneuvered him toward his own jeep, "Great! Now, you know Leon does security when he's not on duty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he got a sweet gig this weekend working with the one and only, Michonne Anthony." He reached into his car and pulled out an envelope and displayed it to Rick like it was a winning lottery ticket.

Rick folded his arms again, "Who?"

Shane gave him a look of disbelief and tsked, "Michonne Anthony? Pop goddess? Queen of Alternative Rock?"

Rick guffawed, "You know I don't listen to that stuff."

Shane placed the envelope back into his glove compartment, "I know you don't, but you should've at least heard of Michonne. You really are a country bumpkin, aren't you?" Scratching the back of his neck, Shane shook his head. "Doesn't matter, you're going. I got four front row tickets and Daryl and Glenn is going with us."

Rick sighed, "Fine," and went back to get into his car.

Shane yelled after him, "Yeah, fine. And don't be wearin' your uniform. Wear some regular clothes!"

* * *

Rick, Shane, their fellow officers, Daryl Dixon, and Glenn Rhee, pulled into the large parking area for Amaretto Arena. The lot was filled almost to capacity and outside the front entrance, hundreds if not thousands of fans were milling about, waiting to get in.

Seeing the huge crowd, Glenn worried, "That's a lot of people. It'll be hours before we can get inside."

Daryl only grunted from his seat in the back.

Shane turned off the engine and pursed his lips, "Y'all worry too much. I got you. Leon's waiting for us and he'll get us to our seats before any of these yahoos." He turned to a silent Rick, "Okay birthday boy. Time to get some fun in your life."

Tightening his lips at the insult, Rick pushed open his door, got out and growled, "I have fun. You're just not there to see it," then he slammed it shut.

The rest of the crew scrambled out to follow Rick, Shane racing ahead to take the lead and direct the guys over to a service door where Leon was supposed to be waiting.

* * *

Since they were brought in through the back way, Rick didn't see any of the many posters of the venue's starring performer. He and his group met up with Leon, received their front row badges and were ushered around the crowd littering the back, to where they would stand directly in front of a gate used to keep the fans from rushing the stage.

While walking toward the door leading to their seats, Rick failed to notice Shane trailing behind speaking to several large men with the word 'Security' on their t-shirts and pointing at Rick.

Rick turned around in awe at how much bigger the venue was inside. Rows of chairs lined up as far as a football field and then there was more climbing up toward the high ceiling. On the stage, a mile-high red velvet curtain remained closed while he could hear the stagehands and coordinators setting up.

His friends were busy talking amongst themselves, Rick wondered how he was going to get through the night listening to the types of songs he never cared for, an artist he never heard of and because he was in the front row, would be expected to appear to enjoy himself.

Though, it was still better than sitting at his parents with Lori. He didn't even bother to tell her where he was going, just that the dinner was off. He hung up on her when she started to yell at him for disrespecting her and not telling her sooner.

He did, after all, tell her the same day Shane offered the tickets. She had a full week to make other plans, but Lori was Lori, the dramatic queen from hell.

More fans were milling in and finding their seats, some of them were wearing Michonne merchandised t-shirts.

He scratched his growing beard as he finally saw what the performer looked like. Leave it to Shane to always introduce him to something new. From what he could see, Michonne wore a burgundy leather, sleeveless vest. Tight black jeans and combat boots, holding a microphone. Her image was captured with her head tilted back; her mouth wide open as if she was belting out a high note of some song.

Her hair was intriguing. Each dark strand was separated into shiny coils held back by a brightly colored headscarf.

From the t-shirt print, he could tell that she was slim but muscular, she had a pretty face, long lashes, full red lips, and long gracious neck. It was even detailed enough to show her veins popping along her throat from singing whatever high note she was performing at the time of the shot.

The person who thought Rick was staring at her misinterpreted his interest was for her, not the t-shirt. She lifted her chin and flicked her thin blond hair back. Pulling at the hem of her shirt, she stuck her breasts out to let the man know he could have them if he wanted.

Rick caught the woman's movement, dragging his stare from Michonne up to a lady around his age, with her full cheeks, square head, and eager eyes smiling shyly at him. Not willing to entertain any nonsense, Rick rolled his eyes and turned around back toward the stage.

* * *

The lights went down and Rick could hear the band testing their instruments while Shane, Glenn, and Daryl chatted excitedly like schoolgirls about the upcoming show.

The curtains opened and onstage was a metallic setup from the future. Strobe lights lit small areas then flared out towards the audience and the fans went wild. Rick and his raised eyebrows turned toward his buddies and wondered why they were close friends. He'd never seen them act all crazy, jumping around and clapping their hands with glee.

Over a singer.

The first song started and he had to admit, it was nice. Several dancers spread across the stage and he had to admit, again, they were pretty good. He was staring at one full-figured dancer that did moves he wouldn't even dream of doing when the already loud crowd screamed.

Entering from his right of the stage, he saw black leather combat boots step inside a red spotlight. Long legs in loose-fitting pants that stopped low on her hips. His eyes traveled up to her tightly cut and muscled abdomen. Her dark brown skin glistened under the colorful lights, emphasizing how ripped she was.

Michonne's full breasts were covered by a black cropped, lycra short-sleeved stretchy shirt. She proudly displayed her well-toned and healthy body, yet she wasn't wearing clothing that revealed parts of her body that most kept hidden for more intimate moments. Her tightly coiled locs were pulled back into a loose ponytail. She struts onto the stage with a sway of her hips as the music began to pulse at a faster beat.

She held a silver microphone in her hand as she joined her dancers. He could now see how large her eyes were and a smile that seemed to brighten the entire stadium.

* * *

After several songs and costume changes later, Rick had to admit… she was good. Pretty darn good. She playfully engaged the audience and most of them knew all the lyrics

Even his boys. Daryl surprised him the most. He was the epitome of country hick, even more so than himself. He thought he'd have at least one friend who would be just as clueless to this kind of music.

Sadly, he's the only one that was lost.

A bouncy tune started up and even though Rick wasn't familiar, it was so catchy that he unconsciously started tapping his foot and patting his leg to the beat. Shane noticed how much Rick was enjoying the joyous song and slapped him on the shoulder then leaned in to shout in his ear, "Man, stop being so stiff. Let it go. Nobody cares if you're part of the rhythmless nation. Let it all hang out."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Rick agreed. He liked the music… no, he loved the music. He loved her voice. The choreography itself drew him in. Why hold himself back? He just turned 30 today and this was the day to do something completely different.

Still a little self-conscious with letting himself go wild in front of his friends, he moved to stand on the other side of a couple who were definitely enjoying themselves. The woman had a short, greying pixie cut and the man, clearly, her boyfriend had his arms wrapped around her, jumping up and down with the music. His greying locs whipping around with beat.

He practiced making his two-step suave and with more sway to his hips by watching the couple. He was able to stay on the beat for most of the time. It was when he stopped analyzing his own movements and just watched Michonne and her dancers go back and forth across the stage that he lost himself in the sound and his body automatically became to sway to the songs' beautiful notes.

Lost in his own world, he didn't notice that Shane was again speaking to the big security dudes and pointing his way. He was snapped out of his music-induced stupor when all the dancers left the stage suddenly and the lights shut off.

All was quiet and when the first few notes began; the crowd went wild.

Rick had no fucking clue what the hell was happening. The stage lights flared brightly, forcing Rick to squint.

Situated in the middle was an upright standing long rectangular board covered in cushiony, red velvet with attached spread arms and padded headrest. Along both sides, several footholds were situated from the top all the way to the bottom.

_"What in the world? Am I bout' to watch some kinky experiment?"_

Slow, soft, and sexy tunes began to play when the glowing, blue spotlight opened on Michonne standing to his right on the stage. He eased his way back over to Shane, "What this? What's happening?" He whispered loudly.

All he got was, "Shhhh."

Rick couldn't take his eyes off Michonne as she slowly walked across with a sultry swag and drag of her dainty feet in unbelievably high heeled boots. She had changed her outfit to a tight, full body leather outfit, seemingly held together by silver buckles and a vibrant zipper leading down the front.

From her full breasts, her flats abs and all the way down to her sumptuous ass and thick thighs, the outfit covered her from head to toe, it's resilient and pliable material showcased every… single… curve.

As she walked, she placed a hand over her eyes and peered out into the audience, as if looking for someone. Rick became mesmerized by the sweat glistening on the exposed skin of Michonne's generous cleavage revealed by her platinum zipper pulled halfway down her chest.

He drew in a sharp breath of surprise when Michonne stopped and pointed her finger to what seemed like it was directed at him.

Unable to look away, he failed to notice the two security guards talking to Shane earlier, were now heading to where he stood gawking like a fool. Only until both of his arms were grabbed and he was suddenly lifted to literally be thrown over the blocking gate did he snap out of it. The guards jumped over immediately to grab a hold of his arms again and in a panic, Rick turned back to where his friends were standing.

_"There's no way I'm being kidnapped in the middle of a concert."_

Worried, he struggled for a few seconds before it disappeared when he saw his buddies hoopin' and hollerin' with joy and applauding him.

_"What the fuck is wrong with them?"_ He asked himself as he was practically dragged closer to the stage, the two muscled meatheads leaning down yelling instructions at him.

"Don't try and grab her, don't kiss her, just let her do her thang. You can scream all you want but when she's close, don't yell into her mic."

Confused, Rick asked, "Why would I be screaming?"

The men ignored his question and kept repeating their directives over and over while they pulled him up on stage, dragged him over to the BDSM velvet cross and secured both his arms and the bottom half of his legs.

Rick frantically searched the audience for his friends to get him out of there, but he couldn't see a goddamn thing, the lights were shining so bright towards him.

* * *

Michonne finished strutting her path back and forth, ending up next to her dancers. She left it up to her people to pick out an adoring fan for her next number. This was about the 50th time she sang this song and she had to get into her sexy mode to pull off turning on the fan and the audience.

She made her way back over to where her dancers, Maggie and Sasha waited for her. Each gyrating in time to the music. Taking her time, she allowed security to pick a fan, pull him onto the stage and secure him on the cross. She's done it so many times that the guy knew exactly what to do and what he's gonna get.

She didn't need to do much to excite him.

When she reached her friends, she rolled her hips to keep up the sultry image. Sasha did a turn then leaned forward, whispering loud enough for Michonne hear but not enough to be heard by anyone standing backstage, "They picked a hot one today."

Maggie chimed in while swaying her arms to the music, "You got yourself genuine hometown boy, Mich. Cowboy boots and all."

Michonne turned to look just in time to see security pulling her guest along the stage. He wore a white t-shirt, fitted dark jeans over worn, brown cowboy boots. His pants clung to thick thighs and she was unexpectedly delighted to see his bow-legged strut between the two hulking men. The short sleeves revealed golden tanned skin over taut muscles.

The front of his pants looked pretty full.

Enjoying the body, she made her way up to his face and gasped. Hair pulled back from his wide forehead, ended in a riot of curls at the back of his neck.

A full beard with specks of grey covered his squared jaw. Full pink lips spread slightly apart caught her rapt attention until she reached his clear and bright azure eyes. Even halfway across the stage, she could feel his gaze pulling her to walk her ass back over there to find out who was this man.

He wasn't the usual type security picked out and she wondered who pulled what strings to have this man be part of the show. Conscious of the mic being close to her mouth, she didn't respond to her girls' teasing and stayed busy undulating her hips while they got her unique man-meat secured.

When they finished, Michonne made sure her mic was in place, flung back her locs and straightened her shoulders. Maggie and Sasha giggled, "Get 'em girl," as she sauntered off.

Her song 'Would U Mind' had been playing low in the background but on cue as soon as her foot touched the vinyl black flooring, the drums began beating lightly with her footsteps.

* * *

Rick squinted his eyes toward the flashes of light bouncing off Michonne's costume, getup or whatever you want to call it. If he was being honest, the suit screamed nothing but sex to him. All the noise from the fans disappeared as he kept eye contact with the most gorgeous woman he'd ever set eyes upon. He could only hear her soft intake of air blowing into the microphone as she prepared to sing.

Her slow gait seemed to take forever. Narrowed eyes hypnotized by the sashay of her hips, Rick didn't notice when she was suddenly standing right in front of him.

Arms splayed wide, he strained against his bondage, there was nothing he could do about it. Glistening beads of sweat rolled gracefully down her neck to disappear into her bountiful cleavage. Rick's eyes were everywhere trying to take it all in. His heart began to beat several miles a minute, it became harder to take a breath.

_"Baby… would you mind."_ Michonne sang softly and ran her dainty hand along his jaw as she stepped around Rick to his other side. Rick's head couldn't help but follow her movement. His mouth dropped in shock as that dainty and pliant hand continued its trek down along his throat. The tips of her fingers palpitating his rapid pulse to glide down his chest… his abdomen, to lightly graze his dick before she flitted away. Still singing softly, asking for his permission.

The industrial fans located on either side of the stage did nothing to help the raging heat that started at his groin to make its way up to the tips of his ears.

He groaned, startling Michonne briefly with a quick cut of her eyes to his mouth, before continuing to sing the chorus. Rick felt her hands slipped quickly under the hem of his short sleeve and squeeze his bicep before she weaved her way back in front of him.

Rick's mouth fell open in submission when she began kneeling down with her back to him, lifting the hem of his shirt and exposing his muscled abs, singing the words, _"Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you…Tell how much I've missed you."_

The back of her head kept bumping against his semi-erect cock, making it harder for him to keep from going into full-blown boner status. All he needed was a moment to adjust himself and he would be better able to keep control, but his arms were strapped, and he was left only to open and close his fists in frustration.

Michonne slid her body against his legs when she stood, turned around keeping contact. When she sang _"Please you,"_ then hissed softly, her mouth intimately close to his ear. Rick shut his eyes tightly to prevent himself from latching onto her full lips so close to his mouth. Before she pulled back, he peaked to see what she was doing.

Michonne gave him a sultry smile and hummed briefly. Running an adoring finger along his jawline, she stepped back then placed her foot in one of the holes by his knee and pulled herself up to his eye level.

She didn't stop there.

She placed her other foot at a higher level, leaving her thighs wide open to cradle his chest. Rick thought he had a hard time breathing before, now, felt like he was having an asthma attack. The sweet smell of her perfume combined with the tanginess of her delectable sweat surrounded and encompassed him in a warm cloud of sweltering heat.

Wicked fast, Michonne raised her body to place her pussy directly in front of Rick's face.

He moaned, "Oh, god," before dropping his head back into the headrest's cradle. He worriedly rubbed his fingers, clenched his fists, tightened his ass because he was drowning in explicit bliss and neither one of them had their clothes off.

The fans who were close could see Rick's Adam's Apple dobbing fast along with his swallows.

As she sang, she gyrated her hips, undulating close enough that all he had to do was stick out his tongue and run it along the outline of her labia, the tight outfit clearly revealed. All the while, Michonne ran her fingers through his curls, pulling his face this way and that while pumping her pussy close but not close enough.

Having to concentrate on keeping his dick under control and this woman tugging on his ears, bending down and allowing her hot box to bounce off his chest and sing/whispering dirty words was driving him mad. The tips of her hair tapped his cheek each time she raised and lowered her body, sending thrills down to his lower gut.

_"Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you."_

Rick tried his damndest, but he couldn't stop his hips grinding to Michonne's tempo. He didn't give a fuck that he was on display for over a thousand people and possibly millions more from those fans videotaping his destruction and uploading to Youtube. He didn't care if his boys saw him fall to pieces over this gorgeous Siren.

He would gladly thank Shane for bringing him here and he would gladly leap to his death with pleasure.

* * *

Michonne was barely hanging on a thread. She felt very lucky she sang the song so much, she could do it in her sleep because tonight, her mind was not on it at all. When she cupped her captive briefly, she felt the tell-tale jerk of his penis. It's not like it hadn't happened before. This time, it felt like it moved specifically in her direction… fitting her palm precisely.

A strangled moan escaped his mouth, startling Michonne enough that she almost forgot to sing the lyrics. She took a quick look at his face. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated. His mouth hung open and she caught a peek of the tip of his tongue that flashed out of his mouth and take a quick swipe of his lips. She pushed through to keep singing… leaning in close to almost whisper the seductive _"Please you…"_ into his ear. She breathed in deep and smelled his cologne, sharp crisp.

Michonne's nostrils flared appreciatively when she raised above him. The curls on his head inviting her to do with him what she will. She kept herself lucid enough to try and maintain professionalism but when she took ahold a handful of his silky strands, she couldn't help but direct his head in all the positions she wanted him to partake if they'd been in a bedroom, stark naked. And, without thousands of people screaming at her back.

Thankfully, she continued to sing and remembered she needed to engage the audience with her performance. With her legs still spread in front of her bearded hunk's face, she held onto one of the handles next to his head, bent her knees so that her clit tapped his chest again as she turned her waist to give the audience a look of pure sensuous heat. Turning back, her grip almost slipped and she tightened her thighs as an automatic response.

Feeling her legs squeezing him under his arms forced her blue-eyed stranger to stare at her squarely and mouth the words, "fuck."

Getting a better grip, and a little discombobulated, Michonne raised again but forgot she needed to keep her distance and the lips of her pussy and her clitoris grazed his chin and she felt a small push of his lips scrambling for a longer, lingering touch.

Their collective gasp barked sharply through the microphone attached to her ear, where everyone could hear it and not mistake it as part of the performance.

* * *

Maggie and Sasha quickly looked at each other.

Shane, Glenn, and Daryl were mesmerized.

The audience quieted.

Feeling the thick tension in the air, behind and in front of her, Michonne quickly, yet carefully crawled down from her perch over her handsome guest.

She held up her finger, the lights giving her dark skin, the shiny coils of her hair and her leather outfit a cyan, fluorescent glow… _"Baby, would you mind… tasting me."_

Rick wouldn't mind at all. In fact, he didn't give a fuck what she wanted to do with him. As long as it was something.

Sasha leaned over and spoke discreetly to Maggie, "That's not part of the routine. What is she doing?"

They both watched in surprise when Michonne snaked her way back up to lean her chest against her admirer and ran her hand down his body again. They both put a hand to their mouths and gasped when she firmly palmed his dick and squeezed. "Oh… my… god." Maggie exclaimed with her southern lilt, "Michonne's gonna get sued for that."

Sasha kept her gaze trained on the handsome volunteer and she could clearly make out him mouthing the words, _'I'm tasting you now.'_

Shaking her head in confused what-tha-fuck, Sasha forgot she was supposed to still be gyrating to the music. Slack-jawed, she blurted, "I can't believe these two took it to that level that fast."

Confused, Maggie stared at Sasha. Before she could ask what she meant, one of the stagehands threw a shiny penny at them to get both their attention, "Hey! Keep dancing." Maggie and Sasha jumped back into dancing like sexual predators hanging off poles on the side of the stage.

Glenn tapped Shane on his arm to get his attention, "Did you see that? Is this normal?"

Shane, with his hands on his hips, kept his smile from taking over his whole face, "Nah. I've seen this performance dozens of times and it never ever went down like this."

Daryl eyed Shane with suspicion, "You know her, don't you? You set this up?"

Unable to contain his excitement any longer, his Cheshire grin spread wide. "Yea. I did. I was tired of him acting like an ole stick in the mud, all because he was hangin' around Lori. God, what a boring whiny bitch. My girl, Sasha, told me about Michonne being too busy to have a personal life and I told her about Rick. We agreed to put 'em together. We didn't think this would happen." He waved towards the stage.

Michonne had crawled back up Rick's body, running her fingers through his curls, teasing him by moving close enough to kiss but surging back before he could. As close as they were, she couldn't, however, keep from rubbing her breasts against his chest. Especially when the board holding him hostage began to move horizontally until he was flat on his back, a still sensually, gyrating, moving Michonne lying on top of him.

Now that they were in a safer position, Michonne straightened, leaned back, bracing her hands on top of Rick's knees and simulated riding him with a smooth rounding and back and forth of her hips.

Rick was still bound and helpless, but he could lift his hips and fuck it, he didn't care. He thrust once and his dick hit home. Michonne immediately fell face forward, wrapped her fingers around his neck and leaned her forehead on his. Her hair curtained around them hiding them from the audience. With a quick flick of her hand, she switched the mic off.

The light filtering through her locs allowed her to see his face covered in shadows, "I'm Michonne," she whispered. Her breath bathing him, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Rick raised his head, "I would mind if you didn't."

To the audience, as the platform began to lower, Michonne and Rick were still moving as part of the show while the band kept playing, except Michonne was no longer singing.

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed this short little story. Please leave a comment or just a message and let me know what you think.

Happy Weekend!


	2. I Do Mind Part II

**A/N:** Okay, y'all talked me into it. One more chapter after this one. Hope you enjoy.

**A/N:** I had to come back and do a quick edit cause I'm an idiot. If you happen to read this again, you'll see and you will understand and you will Come Back To Me and want to slap me. Happy reading!

**CHAPTER 2**

**I Do Mind**

**_2 months later…_**

Looking like an older, greyer and heavier Rick Grimes, Richard Grimes asked the woman who unceremoniously showed up at his front door, before eating a forkful of home fries, "Lori, while it's nice to have you over… where's my son and why isn't he here with you?"

His wife of 40 years, Angela Grimes had just sat down at the table after pouring her husband's coffee, "Yes, dear. He didn't say he was coming over this morning or bringing company. I would have prepared his favorite breakfast."

Lori Mayo set down her coffee cup and blushed, "Oh, you know your son. He's been so busy at the precinct. I told him that I would explain and apologize for him missing breakfast." She leaned in conspiratorially, as if she had some big secret, "And, just to let you know, he told me once that everything thing you make, Mama Grimes, is his favorite," she winked. "Even though he couldn't make it, I just had to come. I've wanted to meet you for so long, but your boy is so… busy, busy."

Lori reached for the creamer, "I hope you all don't mind me showing up all by my itty-bitty self. I'm the type of person who does what I say I'm going to do. And, meeting the two most respected residents of King County is something that I've always looked forward to."

Keeping his eyes on his plate, Mr. Grimes told her, "You ought've waited for Rick to bring you. It ain't proper for a young lady such as yourself to invite yehself to a stranger's house."

Mrs. Grimes smacked his wrist with her napkin, "Hush up, now Richard. Don't be rude to our guest. Ms. Mayo had some nice things to say about you and you go on and insult her." She placed a calming hand on Lori, "I'm sure she's just trying to be nice and get to know us and not sneaking behind our son's back. Aren't you, dear?"

Lori almost choked on her coffee, "Of… of course not. He's spoken so highly of you during our many times together. I just had to find out for myself. I even wanted to talk to you about… if Rick wants, he could easily run for Sheriff. He has a lot of supporters down at the precinct and I am very confident the citizens of King County would go out and vote for him." She leaned forward with eagerness, "I want to help him do that and with your blessing, we can convince him to run. He's perfect for it."

Before Mr. Grimes could open his mouth to respond, Lori's phone began ringing. At first, she ignored it, but whoever it was, was persistent and kept calling.

He wagged his finger at her cell, "You young' uns and your phones. Please answer it cause that person doesn't seem like they're gonna stop. We'll discuss your plans for my son, after."

Lori picked up and held up her finger, "Please excuse me. Hello?" She turned partly away from the table and was about to get up when whatever the person on the other end said, stopped her. "What, where? When was this? Month's ago? Why are just now telling me about it?" Lori took the phone away from her ear to see she had a message come through. "Yeah, I got it. So, somebody just uploaded it. Okay."

The Grimes heard a murmur over the line but couldn't understand what was being said.

"Can you tell me what he's doing?"

They heard a loud "No, you gotta watch it yourself." come through the speaker.

"Andrea, I'm in the middle breakfast with Rick's parents."

Mr. and Mrs. Grimes looked at each other with worry when they heard Andrea string together a bunch of words, but it was so garbled, they couldn't make it out.

Lori cut off the call in the middle of that person Andrea's rant and stood. "I'm so sorry, looks like it's really important and I have to go. If it's possible, I would love to come back, and I promise I will leave my phone in the car."

"It's fine dear, take care." She and her husband stood up quickly and walked Lori to the door.

Richard Grimes waved goodbye with his arm around his wife. When Lori got in the car, he leaned down and whispered, "There's no way Rick is dating that. She has no ass at all."

"Richard!"

"What? You know all the Grimes men are ass men," he reached down and patted his wife's ample butt, "and that woman there is flatter than those pancakes you insist I have to eat."

Mrs. Grimes pushed her husband's hand away laughing, "Those pancakes are healthy for you." She turned and went back inside, "I got a bad feeling about that woman. I may have to hurt her."

* * *

Lori didn't drive off right away. She sat in the Grimes's driveway and clicked on the YouTube link that Andrea sent. She said it was a video of Rick at some concert. What's so alarming about Rick listening to some country singer's performance?

Her brows dropped in confusion then horror as she watched Rick being dragged up on stage by two hulking security guards. She sat there with her mouth open in astonishment when he was strapped to a cross, "Oh, my god, this is so embarrassing. Rick, how could you get involved with this… this filth?"

Her thin lips stretch till she looked like Voldemort when she saw Rick look to his left and the camera panned over to a black woman in the most sinful and provocative outfit she had ever seen in her life. "I know Rick is going to insist he be released and get out of there. This is so demeaning."

Her horror transformed from revulsion to absolute disgust. "This is all Shane's goddamn fault. I knew Rick shouldn't have been around him." She slammed her phone down on the passenger seat, started the car and head straight for Rick's apartment, "If he thinks I will let this pass, he better think again. He will not embarrass me, and I will not let him fuck his chances for Sheriff. I've worked too damn hard to lose it all now."

* * *

Rick lay back in his bed contemplating. In the last two months, he's had more excitement, found a new purpose to his life and met the woman of his dreams.

And, he didn't even know he was looking for her.

He snuggled down in his blankets more comfortably when he thought back the first time he met his Michonne:

* * *

While the cross he was strapped to lowered down under the stage, Michonne asked him if she could kiss him, she planted her soft heart-shaped lips on him, and he was lost. When her little pink tongue slipped inside, everything outside the curtain of her hair ceased to exist for him. While he was trying to cajole her with his mouth to fully lay her beautiful body on top of him, the next thing he knew, a man with large earphones pulled Michonne off and several others began releasing him from his restraints.

Next, they pretty much snatched him off the cross. Thankfully, one placed his hand on top of Rick's head to keep him from hitting the metal rafters surrounding them under the stage. Rick didn't resist, he was stuck in a daze from Michonne's kiss and didn't know what the fuck was going on.

One man kept pulling him and began to lead him toward a side door. Rick could only blink in his confusion when he ran into Leon.

His fellow officer grabbed Rick by his shoulders, "Whoa, whoa… hold on there." He spoke to the stagehand that was escorting Rick, "He's not leaving to go back out in the audience." He handed the dude a piece of paper, "Michonne wants him and his friends to hang out in the lounge for the rest of the concert." He grabbed a still dazed Rick by the arm and started pulling him in another direction, "I got 'em."

Rick was in a fog, all he remembered was walking past a bunch of people who had no faces as he was led down a narrow passageway somewhere inside the huge arena. They stopped at a door where Leon knocked before opening and Rick was ceremoniously shoved in. "Have fun. I wish I could hang out with you guys, but I gotta work."

He left.

Before Rick could focus on who was in the room, Shane's loud ass threw an arm around his shoulder and dragged him into what looked like a barroom with couches everywhere. There was a huge flat screen nailed to the wall and it showed the stage where Michonne basically blew up his entire existence.

Glenn startled Rick when he shoved a glass of ice water in his face, "Here man. You look like you need this."

Rick grabbed the glass and guzzled it down like he'd just been rescued from the Sahara Desert.

Still busy laughing, Shane guffawed, "What did I tell you, brother? This the best birthday you ever have?" He kept chuckling and pushed Rick down on the couch right in front of the screen. "Man, I tell you, when they first pulled you up on that stage, you looked so damn scared but when Michonne walked out and caught your attention, I was like where the fuck did our Rick go? I ain't never seen you look like that. It was like…" He turned toward Daryl who sat at the bar drinking a beer, "Hey, what would you say he looked like?"

Daryl downed his drink and wiped his mouth off with his hand, "I say he looked like one of them hungry ass walkers on that TV show. If I hadn't known it was Rick, I'da been scared for the girl."

Shane and Glenn snickered while Rick kept his still fuzzy focus on the show. For the rest of the concert, he sat there mesmerized by Michonne's singing, dancing, changing sexy outfit after sexy outfit. The only time he turned his head away was when she left the stage for a costume change and then he'd turn to his boys who were livin' it up, dancing and bopping around the small room.

All the while, Glenn kept him hydrated by giving him glass after glass of ice water.

Now he had to pee.

* * *

Michonne had just given her encore and named her dancers and the band members and left the stage. Rick still hadn't moved to go to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. At first, the guys didn't hear they were celebrating so loudly. Eventually, Shane heard and went and opened it. There stood the dancers, Maggie and Sasha. Shane gave a "whoop" and picked up Sasha, swinging her around in circles and congratulating her on a great show.

Introductions were made. Sasha and Maggie shook hands with Rick, Glenn, and Daryl.

It finally dawned on Rick who Sasha was and why Shane was swinging her around in the air. "Sasha… you're one of the dancers in the show? How do you know Shane?"

Shane wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Go on, tell him how we met."

Sasha giggled, "Well, we were at a bar in Atlanta and Shane was there for some officer's convention?" She looked to Shane to see if she was right.

"Yeah," Shane explained to Rick, "It's when you were stuck running the precinct and I went to the National Interdiction Conference instead of you."

Sasha finished, "I just happened to run into Officer Walsh there."

Shane interrupted, "You tripped me."

Sasha smacked him lightly in the ribs and giggled, "I told you it was an accident. Anyway, we've been seeing each other ever since."

Rick gave a questioning look at his boy on why he never told him he was seeing someone from out of town. If he really thought about it, Shane had been closed mouth and not hanging out with the ladies of their small town like he usually did.

"I'm happy for you guys, but Shane you could have told me… wait! Why did those security guards pick me to go up on stage? Did y'all set this up?"

That's when it hit him. Rick couldn't hold his piss any longer.

Lucky for him, the lounge had its own bathroom and he didn't have to go looking for it. "Don't you dare leave. I still want to talk about this."

Standing over the toilet, Rick heard Shane shout, "Bye Rick," and them making plans to go to a hotel for an after party. Daryl complained he didn't want to be some third wheel and said he was going to the bar across town to hang out with his brother, Merle.

By the time Rick finished his business and felt totally relieved, everyone was gone when he got back. Except for one person, who stood wearing a V-necked loose t-shirt that was tied in a knot at the side of her waist, slim dark jeans that molded to her thick thighs and black and white chucks.

Michonne dressed comfortably, with her locs pulled back in a loose ponytail. Sans makeup and fresh-faced, she looked ten years younger than the hot vixen Rick saw on stage. She stood there shyly waiting for him, worrying the hem of her shirt. She waved briefly when he walked out of the restroom.

"Hi," She spoke softly.

Now that his head had cleared and the stupor he'd been in had all but gone, Rick wasn't sure how to go about talking to her like a normal person. Should he fall at her feet and proclaim to worship her for the rest of his days, just stand there and stare at her, or do what Shane has been nagging at him all this week, _'stop being so stiff… let it go'?_

Rick gave himself a little shake and took in a huge breath of confidence. He walked toward Michonne and stuck out his hand, "Hi. I'm Rick Grimes."

* * *

They both awkwardly shook hands and when Michonne hesitantly moved in for a kiss on the cheek and Rick went in for a brief hug, they were so nervous they kind of bumped into each other. Both backed up and chuckled. Rick clasped her hand and pulled over to sit down on the couch, "Well, this is awkward."

Michonne snickered, "You're right. I haven't been this nervous in a long time." Her big smile eased all of Rick's tension.

After she sat down, she began rubbing her hands on her lap, "You know… I just want you to know that what happened out there isn't something that happens all the time. You are the first person I've ever gone that far before." She cleared her throat, "It's normally, I mean… just a routine that I do on all my tours. The fans love it, but I've always kept it professional." She looked down, "I just don't want you to think this is something..."

Rick grabbed her fidgety hands, "Michonne, you don't have to defend anything you do for your career to me. Forgive me for being so bold to say I knew something special and unique happened to you and me." He scooted closer, "And forgive me for being even bolder," he gently grasped her chin to tilt her face up to him, his thumb gliding gently across her bottom lip, "I'd very much like get to know you and I'd like to have you."

His face lowered and lightly touched his mouth to hers. He pushed out his tongue and tapped patiently on her full bottom lip, waiting for Michonne to allow him to take the kiss deeper. He'd let go of her hands and settled them around her waist, guiding Michonne to turn more towards him giving her the freedom to reach up and slide her fingers into his soft curls.

Rick kept a close eye on her to gauge her reaction to his boldness. Michonne's eyes widened in delight before she opened her mouth and closed her own eyes, letting herself fall into his charms. With her acquiesce, Rick eased her back to lay half on top of her, moaning as she slipped her tongue alongside his, stroking the rigid curves of his teeth.

His hand moved from her hip to fit under Michonne's curvy ass when the door burst open. They both jumped, startled from the intrusion.

"Michonne, I… What the fuck are you doing? With a goddamn fan?"

Rick sat up slowly, in no hurry once he heard some man's voice talking to Michonne like some bitch. He stayed attentive to a woman who captivated his interest from the get. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and pulled her to settle on his side with an arm around her.

Rick turned to find a man around his age standing where he burst in through the door. He wore a fancy suit with a huge golden ring on his right hand, glaring down at them breathing hard.

Rick looked him up and down and sneered, "I suggest you watch your tone when you talk to her."

The guy just raised his chin and replied back, "Well, I suggest you mind ya business."

Michonne sat quietly as the men battled who could piss the most. Rick stood to face him, "When it comes to you disrespecting Michonne, it is my business."

The man tilted his head to look past Rick, "Michonne, we need to talk. You can have your playtime with this fan later."

Michonne moved to stand next to Rick and took his hand, "Mike, there's nothing for us to talk about. You were fired and now I have a new manager. I don't appreciate you talking to my guest like that and if you have anything more to say to me, you can go through Tyrese. You've been banned from all of my concerts and you have ten seconds to turn around and leave. If you don't, I will call security."

Mike sneered, "If it wasn't for me, nobody would know your name and I'm gonna say what I have to say before security gets here."

Rick reached into his wallet and flipped it open so Mike could see his badge, "I'm already here. She said you were banned from this place. You got five seconds."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get past this Rick person, Mike balled his fists, turned and left, slamming the door shut in his wake. Michonne put a hand on her forehead and walked back over to the couch. Rick followed. She laughed without humor, "We just met and already the drama started. I'm sorry, if you want to go and forget all of this, I wouldn't blame you."

Rick took the hand the was rubbing her temple, "Nothin' like that would ever scare me away. We all got some baggage. Has he hurt you in some way?"

"No, nothing like that. As I said, he was my manager and when I found out he'd been taking money from some of the venues and not reporting it. I made him pay it all back and then to let him go."

"So, it's business and not personal?"

"Well, it's business now, but we did date a few years ago. That was before we went into business together. You don't have to worry about that. Mike is just trying to come back to work for me since no one else will hire him."

"He has no business talkin' to you like that, no matter what the relationship was. And he won't be doing it again, as far as I'm concerned."

Michonne leaned over and gave him a soft peck, "That's sweet, Rick. But I can handle Mike. He's already found out what'll happen to him if he takes his mess too far." She stifled a yawn behind her hand.

Rick berated himself, this woman just spent the last few hours singing and dancing her ass off for thousands of fans and here he was keeping her up when she should be getting some rest.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't be here jawin' with me. What do you usually do after a show?" He lifted her to sit in his lap.

She settled more comfortably and felt the beginnings of a semi-erect cock forming under her ass, "When I have a show to do the next night, I usually head back to my hotel and go to sleep. The rest of the crew finds some afterparty, but I can't seem to stay awake past two in the morning, nowadays."

"I'm not ready to let you go yet, so if you don't mind. Hang with me. I promise I will be the perfect gentlemen and will make sure you get your rest." Rick gave Michonne a crooked grin and winked hugging her around the waist.

Michonne smiled then locked her mouth to Ricks' losing her fingertips in his long hair in the back. She began to try and push him back when Rick pressed his lips harder before pulling back. "Come on. You're sleepy and I want my girl to have good night's sleep after all that hard work."

"Your girl?"

"Yup."

"Alright then."

He pulled her up by the hand and took her out the arena to his car. He opened the passenger door and handed her in, "Is there someone you have to let know you're leaving, or where you're going?"

Getting comfortable in the pickup truck's seat, Michonne pointed to black SUV parked near the rear entrance where they left out the building, "My bodyguards know how to be invisible. Noah and Aaron will keep a safe distance from wherever I go. I hope you don't mind. They're always with me."

Rick settled behind the wheel and picked up her hand, enjoying the contrasting colors, he raised to kiss her wrist, "I wouldn't be happy with anything less. You ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my place. It's not far from here and I promise, you will get your rest."

* * *

Catching her bodyguards making themselves comfortable in the building hall's lounge chairs, Michonne stepped into Rick's modest apartment. A brown, leather couch and Lazy boy chair took up a big chunk of his front room. It was decorated in neutral tones from beige to black, her feet padding silently on soft area rugs. His home felt warm and inviting with throw pillows and blankets sitting on the couch.

On his entertainment center, he had pictures of what she suspected was his parents, pictures of his friends and men and women in uniform. Rick went ahead of her and turned on the kitchen light and told her while looking through his cabinets to go ahead take her shoes off and make herself comfortable and he was getting her something to drink.

Michonne sat down on his cozy couch, taking in everything in the room. He had a PS4 console and games neatly stack under a large flat screen tv. On the side shelf, was full of books, novels, comics, Howto's and Fixit's and on the other side were DVDs from what she could see, about every genre. She listened to him putter around and a few beeps from some kitchen gadget before he came back out holding a tea tray.

Michonne sat forward with interest, "What's all this?"

Rick set it down on the coffee table and began setting out teacups, pot, sugar, creamer, honey, and lemon. "My mom is the lead singer of her church choir and they travel all around the state to perform. She told me that tea with lemon and honey always helps soothe her throat after a performance. Ginger is good too, but I don't have any in the kitchen." He began pouring the boiling hot water over a tea strainer.

Michonne watched fascinated as he fixed her a cup of tea. When he finished stirring in a bit of honey and lemon, he added a small, lemon cream cheese pastry to her plate.

"I don't know if this is something you eat after your shows, but I hope you like it." He watched as she raised an eyebrow as she took a sip and when she took a small bite of the pastry. He gave her a huge smile when Michonne gave a little moan after tasting his mother's homemade recipe.

"Oh, Rick… this is really good! This is exactly what I drink to soothe my throat. You are just perfect."

Rick blushed and sat back with his own cup, "I'll take that."

Over the course of their late-night tea binge, he told her about his life as an officer with King County, about his friends and how Shane and Sasha possibly set them up to meet in the most unique way.

Michonne, in turn, talked about her family and her life as a "supposedly" superstar entertainer. Rick saw her as very humble, very unaware of how famous she actually was, and she had a sweet/sexy aura about her that drew him in like a moth to a flame burned by a fire.

Rick had set his phone to go off right after she told him her bedtime. It was getting close to two o'clock in the morning and his phone started beeping. He hopped up and clapped his hands. "Okay, time for bed, young lady."

He pulled her off the couch and directed her to his bedroom. When they were inside, he went to his dresser and pulled out a clean, white t-shirt and a pair of blue, jogging shorts. He walked over and handed them to her.

Michonne looked puzzled as hell. "You mean, I'm actually going to bed? To sleep?"

Rick gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and head for the bedroom door, "If you want to take a shower, everything's in the bathroom through that door. I changed the sheets this morning. You're all set. I'm gonna go tell Noah and…?" He waited for her answer.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah, Aaron. They can sleep on the couch bed if they want. And, I'm gonna take the spare bedroom. Night, my sweet girl."

Michonne stood there holding onto the clothes he gave her. Not understanding why he wasn't pawing all over her and getting into that king-sized bed, naked… with her. Looking sad with her big doe eyes, she spoke quietly, "Stay with me, Rick."

Rick stopped with the door partially opened and his hand on the doorknob before turning back, "Believe me, I want to. You and me are gonna do this thang and we're gonna do it right. Not when you're tired after being on your feet all day. I want us to be wide awake and know exactly what's happening between us." He came back and pulled the clothes out of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You and me, are gonna make history if you're up for it. We can get to know each other, and then there'll be plenty of time for this."

He never should have touched her.

He latched onto her mouth and his hand went south, cupping one full ass cheek and squeezing softly. Rick bent her back as he ravaged her with his kiss. Michonne hurriedly grabbed his shoulders for fear she'd fall when he leaned her back. However, Rick's strong forearm held her safe as he delved inside, taking small nips at the corners of her mouth, then licking his way inside. Moaning softly as he lifted up her bum making her widen her stance and raise her knee to accommodate Rick's position between her thighs.

Placing her hands on both cheeks, Michonne tilted his head back, their lips making smacking sounds as they were pulled apart, looking him dead in the eye, "You're staying in here… with me."

Without waiting for his response, she pulled him back down to finish their connection.

The hand between her cheeks pressed her into his erection and began massaging the edge of her pussy lips from behind, making Michonne lift her leg higher and wrapping her calf around his waist. Feeling her heated core on his dick, Rick's determination that they hold back from having sex was thrown out the door when Michonne began to make little mewling sounds each time he rubbed her.

Spanning his hands across her middle, he picked her up so that both legs wrapped around him and he took the few steps to lay her on top of his bed. He lifted his head from hers and stared down at her with knees bent and spread for him. He thrust his hips firmly, then started to back away. He still wanted to wait, except Michonne was so sexy right at that moment. He could see a red flush under her dark tone, her chest rising and falling with the many deep breaths she took, her eyelids slightly lowered and the flaring of her nostrils of her beautiful proud nose.

He licked his lips as her fingers fluttered over his biceps, "Michonne, I have to get up from here and leave you to get some sleep."

She locked her ankles and using her athleticism to lift herself by the waist, she pulled off her t-shirt and unsnapped the front closure of her bra, "No, you don't have to. I said you are staying here with me, Rick." She lay back and grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

Rick, mesmerized by her chocolate, dollar coin-sized areolas, and her stiffened nipples, contrasted beautifully, and fit nice and perfectly into his palms. He totally forgot he was trying to be noble and what he was about to say.

Her breasts were a beacon calling for him and he couldn't help heeding its call.

Flicking his tongue over one turgid morsel, his hand automatically began tormenting the other. Michonne gathered him in her arms as Rick claimed her. He moved over to its twin while his hands traveled down her torso to start unbuttoning and removing her button-fly jeans. Michonne let go of his hair to maneuver her hands in between his, to get his pants off. While he still struggled to get all the buttons, Michonne had already loosened his belt, unzipped him and had his pants and boxers halfway down his ass. Her arms weren't long enough to pull them all the way down, so she used her feet. Caught the edges with her toes and used them to push his clothes down to his ankles.

Rick stumbled a bit while bent over but he managed to get her pants loosened. Grabbing Michonne under her arms, he pushed her further into the middle of the bed and finally able to get them off her legs. When he crawled up after her, he kicked his pants off, "Shit! I haven't been with anyone in a while and had no plans to, so no condoms."

He started to back off so he could put his pants back on, except Michonne put the lock back around his waist. "I'm on the pill and I'm clean, can you say the same?"

"My department is tested every month regardless if we slept with anyone or not and I'm clean. But accidents can still happen."

Michonne shrugged, "Accidents happen with condoms too. Do you really wanna stop? Cause, I don't." her hands snaked their way from his arms, down his sides to grab ahold of his more than adequate package.

"This is very nice, Rick. Are you sure you don't want to give it to me?" She asked this as she began stroking him and using her thumb to spread his pre-cum around his bulbous head.

Shocked at her boldness, a speechless Rick on all fours hovered over Michonne. His fists balling up the sheets on either side of Michonne's loosened locs.

"I…" he gulped, trying to get out whatever he was trying to say.

Michonne raised her hips and guided his tip to slide along the inside of her thoroughly wet and getting even wetter pussy. "Like the feel of that? I do. I can't wait till you fill me. I got a feeling it's gonna be so good, Rick."

Her low raspy voice had Rick in a trance, "Uh…"

She raised her core while gently pulling his cock closer so that he entered her briefly, "Yes, that's it, Rick. Feeling her wet entrance surround the tip of his dick, snapped Rick out of his stupor. He narrowed his eyes, "Oh no, Michonne. You ain't getting that yet."

He leaned forward and clasped his lips to hers, all the while pulling her locked ankles apart behind him. When he made her pliant with his kiss, his hips surged ahead to slide wetly between her nether lips, guiding his length to make sure he rubbed on either side her clit. When she moaned, he pulled away to finally take off his shirt.

After it was removed, he didn't give her a chance to say anything or lock her legs around him again. He simply placed his thumbs on the inside of her knees, pushed them further open and dived right on in.

Michonne yelped, "Oop," then sighed as his tongue, his wicked tongue went to work.

He spread her ass cheeks as he tasted, licked in circles and gave her long, heated strokes. Starting from her puckered bud to her hardening clit. He wiggled and worried his tongue along her bundle of nerves, making Michonne's thighs quiver and shake.

She squealed when he sucked on her inner labia then plunged his long appendage deep into her hole.

She howled when he latched onto her clitoris and slid his middle finger within her heated walls.

She damn nearly screamed when he filled her with both his index and middle finger all the while moving his tongue rapidly in short feather-like flicks.

"Oh, shit, Rick… Oh, my god!"

Her hips involuntarily surged off the mattress and good old boy, fucking Rick kept up with her and never let that pussy bounce out of his mouth.

Michonne's thighs closed over his head, her legs bent far enough back that her feet landed on his shoulders, yet Rick didn't let up.

When he could feel her core started to tighten then loosen around his fingers, he knew she was about to blow. When he turned them and made a come here motion with his digits, he was prepared for what was about to happen next.

So far, Michonne showed him mercy with the grip she had on his hair and she, so far, only slightly tugged the strands. The way she was pulling now as she was coming, he was sure he'd have to go to a barber later. To feel her juices tasting like the nectar of the gods flowing into his mouth made it all worth it.

When she settled down, he gave her one last long swipe and moved up her body to pull her into his arms.

Michonne, still trying to catch her breath, stuttered, "Yo…you, that was incredible."

Rick ran his fingers along the muscles of her abs then funneled them over the short hair between her thighs, soothingly rubbing her pussy lips. He leaned in and whispered, "I'm not done." Rolling over on top, he used his leg to nudge hers wider. Using his hand to guide him inside, he watched Michonne's eyes and mouth open wide as he filled her.

He had to stop and collect himself when he was fully seated. Her tight sheath stole his faculties, the urge to plunge in and out, weighed heavy on him.

Michonne whimpered, "God, you feel so good… please," she begged.

Rick didn't waste any more time, he shifted to his knees, slid his forearms under her shoulders and began deep stroking, taking his time to give her every inch.

Michonne, barely recovered from her last orgasm, began to participate by grabbing hold of his ass and urging him to plunge faster and harder. She lifted her hips in sync with Rick's thrusts. She even sat up at one point, raising her hips to crash with his. He grabbed her waisted and pulled and pushed her down on his cock, using his thumb to circle her clit. Sweat glistened and covered both of their bodies. Michonne's locs flying wildly while Rick's wet curls dripped and flung moisture hitting both of them. Using her hands and arms to brace herself, Michonne snaked her body, letting the motion rub her clit at the base of Rick's cock until her orgasm hit her unexpectantly. Her body froze, mid-motion when she lost control of her armlock and collapsed onto the mattress and already orgasming Rick, followed her down, still plunging in and out, releasing his cum while drowning in delirium.

On the verge of dreamland, he said to an almost gone, Michonne, "I forgot about Noah and Aaron," before dropping an arm around her waist and falling into a deep coma-like sleep.

* * *

That was two month's ago. Neither of them looked back.

A/N: Part 3 will be coming soon. We'll see what the hell Lori is gonna do about this. Please let me know in the comments what you think.


	3. Don't Mind If I Do III

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for reading, the comments, the shares on SM. I didn't think this little story would get so much interest and I can't express more how happy I was able to entertain you. I do want to apologize for Vanguard Olympians. It's been hanging longer than any story of mine due to many reasons, but I won't go into it here. Just know that I am currently working on it and hopefully, you will see more coming soon.**

**For now, Part III of Would U Mind and I hope you all enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Don't Mind If I Do**

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

An exhausted Rick clicked off his phone and hurriedly rushed over to the front door, struggling to pull up his pajama pants. He dragged a hand down his face to wipe some of the sleep away before opening.

A furious, red-faced and flustered Lori Mayo stood in his apartment's hallway, holding up her phone, "What the fuck is this?" She practically screamed.

Rick's old busy-body neighbor, Mrs. Niedermeyer, peaked out through the crack of her door directly across the hall. Not wanting the old woman to know any of his business, he snatched Lori by the wrist and pulled her inside. Once the door was shut, he turned back to her with hands on his hips and sighed with impatience, "What is the what, now?"

Sweeping her long, dark hair back behind her shoulder, Lori raised the phone again to show it was on the YouTube app. She turned it horizontal and the image opened wider. Tapping the triangle play button and in a voice frantic and almost on the verge of tears, she asked, "Tell me that's not you on that stage."

Rick grabbed the phone and moved over to sit on the couch. Pushing over a pile of clothes, he reached for his glasses on the side table. Settling back, he watched the event that changed his life forever. There he was strapped on a cross and there was Michonne, writhing and swaying her tight ass body… doing the most to fuck him up.

She fucked him up good.

He turned down the volume of the cheering crowd. He didn't need to hear it again and just watched their performance, while Lori paced back and forth in front of him.

"Andrea called me this morning and sent me the link. I can't believe you would humiliate yourself in front of all those people, the department… my god, even your parents saw it!" Lori kept pacing and rubbing her hands together then wiped strands of hair behind her ears. Putting a hand to her forehead, she mumbled to herself, "I didn't believe it when Jessie said she saw you there and that you were drunk and ogling her breasts. I just knew you wouldn't do anything like that, especially to one of my friends."

Rick, sidetracked and as calm as ever, asked, "Did they now? And how would my parents have seen some video on the internet? They don't even use it. They actually refuse to." His attention went back to watching Michonne's ass wiggle in front of his face.

Seemingly a little nervous, Lori said in a shaky voice, "Well, I happened to be having breakfast with them when Andrea sent me the link."

Hardly looking up at her, he asked distractedly, "So… you were at my parent's house?"

Lori straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, "Yes, I was. They had the right to know that their son, a Sherriff's Deputy, involved himself in the most degrading, undignified, abhorrent, sexual acts that were downright disgusting." She fell to her knees and grabbed onto Rick's legs, "Please tell me that's not you in that video. You have a good reputation in this town, and this will destroy it."

Rick sighed again and hit the pause button and removed his glasses. "First of all, the first thang I need you to do is back up and don't touch me." Lori snatched her hands off him and scooted back to stand without his help. "Second, yeah that is me and I really could give two shits what that means to my reputation."

Lori sniffed and looked on Rick with pity, "Oh, Rick… how could you? And, how could you flirt with one of my friends? It's like I don't know you at all." She wiped at her dry eyes then wiped her hands on the back of her jeans, "Okay… okay… we can fix this. When I left your parent's house, we came up with a solution on how to repair the damage."

Rick grabbed something from the pile of clothes, sniffed it then set it back down. He looked back up at Lori now biting her nails and still pacing. "Would you sit down and stop that walking back and forth? You're givin' me a headache."

Lori made to sit down next to him before he held up a hand, stopping her. "Uh, uh," he pointed to the Lazy Boy across from him, "over there."

Slightly embarrassed, she turned and sat where he told her to, "Uhm, okay... if that's what you want." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not what I want. I don't want you in my house period." Lori gasped at how cruel Rick was treating her. Rick continued, "But since you're here, I wanna get some thangs straight before you leave."

Lori held a trembling hand against her neck, looking scared like Rick was going to yell at her or hit her.

Rick rolled his eyes, "I don't appreciate you inviting yourself to have breakfast with my parents. I don't appreciate you telling my parents _any_ of my business. I am a grown ass man who doesn't need their permission, nor do I need their approval of anythang I do. You and me, we aren't dating, we were never a "thing"," Rick held up his two fingers to quote, "you were just a friend, an acquaintance who I worked with. Yeah, we were going to my parents for dinner, but that was your idea and they had been nagging me to bring home somebody."

He set her phone down on the coffee table between them and pushed it over to where Lori could reach it. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. I'm sorry that you thought we were in a relationship but to be honest, I never gave you any indication that we were."

Lori sat there silently as tears began to rain down her cheeks, "But Rick, you didn't give us a chance. When I… I talked to your mother this morning, she said she was ready for you to settle down and stop hanging out with that wild boy, Shane. I'm the perfect woman for you, to take care of you. When you become Sheriff, you'll need the right woman by your side. I can forgive these little indiscretions with _that_ woman on the stage and I can forgive what you did to Jessie. See, no one else would be as forgiving as I am. That's what you need." She began reaching out to touch him again.

Rick blew a large puff of air as his brows raised and sat back, "I hate to say it, no… I don't hate to say it. I need to say it. That woman ain't you. It would've never been. I'm not running for sheriff and I don't need you to forgive anythin'. You don't have that right. As far as this Jessie you keep talking about, I don't know her, and I don't give a damn what she said I did. I just know that you are going to leave my house, forget my number and stay away from my family." He stood to escort her to the door.

Lori jumped up, panicked, "But… Rick, Rick… I'm pregnant!"

Rick stopped… stunned.

Both turned toward his bedroom when they heard someone shout, "What?"

Rick's face began to turn red with anger, "Gotdammit!"

Lori moved closer to grab his arm and he put a hand up, "Back the fuck up!" She moved back immediately, wondering who the hell was in his bedroom. He sighed and dropped his head and called out, "Michonne… Michonne, come on out."

Lori's eye widened 'til she looked like she was about to pass out when the very same woman she saw pawing all over Rick in that video, walk out into his living room with only a blue jean button down. It appeared she had nothing on underneath. She took a closer look at the pile of clothes on the couch and she could make out a white cashmere sweater, blue jeans and hanging out underneath, was a jade-green laced strap of a bra. Right on top was the matching bikini.

Anger distorted Lori's face, "You had the nerve to sniff her panties right in front of me? How dare you!"

Michonne laughed out an unexpected snort.

Rick ignored Lori and held an arm out to Michonne, who still stood by the doorway. "I take it you heard what she said?"

Michonne made her way over to Rick and slipped an arm around his waist. She nodded, "Is this one your mom told you about on the phone?"

Rick's hand naturally slipped down to palm Michonne's ass and sighed, "Yeah." Ignoring Lori and her outburst for the moment, he focused on the woman hugging his side, "Everythang she said is not true. Lemme' straighten this out, okay?" He gave her short kiss on the cheek which Michonne tilted her face for him to reach.

Lori gave a little smirk when Michonne turned to go back into the bedroom. Him telling her to go back into the room was a short win for her. That way she could keep trying to convince Rick to see things her way without _that_ woman sticking her nose in their business.

Rick went to sit back down on the couch and motioned for Lori to sit. Lori was about to plead her case and play on Rick's honor about this child when Michonne came back into the room. Only this time she had on a pair of Rick's shorts that said 'King County Dept" on the side. She sat down next to Rick and curled a leg under her while he put an arm around her shoulders. Both looked so comfortable with each other like they've sat in that position dozens of times.

Once she was settled, Rick began questioning, "Now tell me about this baby?"

Lori couldn't believe what she was seeing, and her brain scrambled on what she was going to say next, "Our baby, you mean. There's nothing more to be said. I'm having your baby. So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Michonne just snuggled deeper into Rick's side and Rick sighed again, "Lori, you realize that I'm a police officer?

"Ye… yes."

"Do you believe a stupid person could run for Sheriff and win? They would have to know how to operate a precinct, understand politics and would have to know the ins and outs of police business and the rule of law?

Lori smiled hesitantly, "Rick, I don't know where this is going. Of course, whoever runs for Sheriff would have to know how to do the job. That's why I know you would be perfect. You just need to realize that and stop with all this," she waved toward Michonne. "You're smart, talented and I can help you get it."

Michonne spoke up, "Please don't dismiss me. It's rude. As far as where this is going, Rick wasn't talking about running for Sheriff." She sat up straighter and scooted to the edge of the couch, holding her hands together. "I'll make this plain for you. Rick is an officer of the _law. _So, if you make false statements that could harm not only his reputation but also hurt his career, Rick would have no choice, as an officer of the law, but to bring about charges for defamation of character."

Lori opened her mouth to yell at Michonne to mind her business when Rick intervened, "You might want to retract that pregnancy bit."

Looking from one to the other, Lori refused, "No, I won't and if we have to go to court, I'll prove it."

Rick gave a short laugh without humor, "Well, that'd be hard to prove since we've never had sex."

The room was silent.

Lori sputtered and tried to explain to Michonne, "Is that what he told you? Rick, how can you lie like that? We… we've had sex plenty of times. Ms. Whatever your name is, don't believe him. If you do, he'll just treat you like he did me. Dump you when something better comes along."

Rick was about to get up from his seat, probably to lunge at Lori, but Michonne placed a firm hand on his arm and pulled him back, "Lori," she shook her head in disappointment, "I don't know you and frankly I don't ever want to, but I have to say this. Women like you are a plague. You scam and cheat to get your way. You lie because you feel it's your right to get what you want."

Lori looked to Rick, "Are you gonna let her talk to me like this? I don't deserve this woman yelling at me. Like she said, she doesn't even know me, and she has no right to judge."

Rick went to open his respond then closed it, pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to his lady, "Michonne?"

Michonne pointed her fingers at her, "First of all, I didn't raise my voice. If I did, you'd have pissed your pants right about now. And, I'm am tired of the "I'm-the-victim-bullshit-crying-tears-trope. Don't be that bitch that ruins all women's integrity.

"Now I hate these situations where it's two women with a man in between. And I wouldn't be fighting or arguing over one, but you straight up lied about showing the video to his parents. You lied about them wanting Rick to become Sheriff and you are lying about Rick getting you pregnant."

Lori swiped the tears off her face and sniffed loudly to clear her nose. Her gaze turned to Rick looking for sympathy and there was none. "All you know is what Rick told you. You have no proof I lied about anything."

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

Rick rushed to get up, "Thank god." He opened the door and standing there were Richard and Angela Grimes with Noah and Aaron standing behind them. Noah told Rick, "Got them here as fast as we could, sir."

Rick hugged his mother first and ushered her into the apartment with his dad following after a brief hug with his son. He told Michonne's bodyguards thank you and they went back to sit in the car.

Mrs. Grimes immediately sought out Michonne and pulled her from the couch to wrap her arms around her, "How's my little songbird? Is my son letting you get enough rest for the show?"

Michonne smiled and responded, "Yes, Mama Grimes, he makes sure I get to sleep on a regular schedule."

All the while, the horror began to creep into Lori's face on how badly she miscalculated everything.

After his parents were seated on one end of the couch, Rick perched himself on the arm next to Michonne, "Now, you wanna tell me again about my parents watching that video and how you all discussed me becoming Sheriff? Oh, and Mom… Dad, she just told me she was pregnant… by me. Dad, you're a lawyer. What do you say to all this?"

His father scratched his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, like his son, "Well, I'd say a complaint needs to be lodged against Ms. Mayo for defamation of character. You'll have to go to court and provide documents and eyewitnesses for all transgressions. As far as her lying to us about the video and about you running for Sheriff… that'll get thrown out because that just her lying and you can't get prosecuted for something so small. But claiming she's pregnant with your child, she'll have to produce a pregnancy test, a current one. Depending on how far along she is, you'll both have to take a DNA test and stand before a jury and give testimony when and where the child was conceived."

He went on to give the consequences, "If she is pregnant and it's yours…"

Rick interrupted, "It's not possible."

His father continued as if his son didn't say anything, "If the child is yours then you go through custody rights and all that. But," and he turns to Lori, his voice turned firm, "if you are not pregnant or you are, but the contraception date is not within the parameters of when you folks copulated, you can face up to a hefty fine and or jail time. My son is an officer of the law and if you are convicted for defamation, it will not go well for you."

A beyond done Rick asked, "Copulation, Dad? Really? I say again, there was no sex, no 'copulation' between us. Our relationship never even got to kissing. She works as a reception down at the precinct and I talked to her, went out to lunch… that's it."

Mrs. Grimes tightened her lips, "You mean to tell me you've never gone on a date?"

Mr. Grimes patted his wife's hand, "See, I told you Rick wouldn't date some flat booty girl."

"Richard!"

"What?" He shrugged, "I know my son."

Lori scoffed when she finally found her voice, "They were lunch dates."

Rick added, "With the rest of the crew. Shane'll tell you how many of us went to Sharon's for lunch. I've never gone alone anywhere with Lori."

Mrs. Grimes hopped up, only to have Michonne quick enough to catch her and hold her back, "Why you sick little twisted bitch. How could you accuse my son of all this nonsense? What's wrong with you?"

Now everyone stood and Lori got up and backed up near the door, "I feel like I'm being attacked!"

Michonne raises her hands, "Okay, everyone… stop." She gestures for the Grimes' couple to sit down. She pushes Rick lightly on the chest to follow them then turns back to Lori. "Lori, no one is going to play this game with you. You are the one who lied about everything and even threatened to take Rick to court because you feel entitled and too stubborn to admit your dishonesty." She waved her hand towards the group behind her, "We've all got better things to do than to have to deal with your mess. So, I'm giving you this one opportunity; turn around, walk out that door and don't look back. Don't call Rick, don't call his parents. Because if you don't, I will show you what privilege and entitlement looks like. It will look like a million-dollar lawsuit being slapped on you. Everything you have, even down to that tacky plaid shirt you're wearing, will belong to me."

Michonne reached over and opened the door and pushed Lori over the threshold, "Keep playing and you'll see how far this'll go." She slammed it shut in her face.

Michonne turned back, worried she might have gone too far and not sure how Rick and his parents would take her actions.

Mrs. Grimes with a hand over her heart, Mr. Grimes had his arms folded, and both had a shit eating grin on their faces full of pride.

As for Rick, his eyes were half-closed, his mouth partly open and his I'm-bout-to-fuck-you red flush was creeping up his neck.

Angela clapped her hands, "My little songbird gots some bite." She turns to her son, not recognizing his, he's-about-to-go-ham look, "Oh, Ricky. You gotta marry this woman. I've never seen anyone get so politely dragged."

Rick didn't even look at his parents, he was so focused on Michonne. "Mom… Dad, thank you for coming. But I need y'all to go now. Noah and Aaron will make sure you get back." He prowled over to Michonne, his nostrils flaring with each breath.

"Son, we'll expect you both over to dinner next weekend," his father said as he hurried up and gathered his wife to get out the door. He recognized that look and he didn't want himself or his wife to get embarrassed if they stayed any longer.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Rick picked up Michonne threw her onto his shoulder and ran into the bedroom.

* * *

Two hours later, a naked Michonne lay her head on top against Rick's sheet-covered lap while he fed her bits of juicy pineapple. Between bites, she asked, "I take it you didn't have a problem with how I handled Lori?"

Rick reached over to grab another piece to plop into her mouth, "Nah. I'm glad you did cause my mom was about to whoop her ass and then I'd have to arrest her. Lori definitely would've pressed charges. You did us all a favor. Plus, that was hot. You… my beautiful lady," he tweaked her nose, "are multitalented. You could be a lawyer if you wanted. I'd love to see you take down someone in court." he chuckled.

She answered after swallowing the little bite, then turned on her side, facing away from him. "I guess I get it from my dad."

Rick lifted each separate twist and moved them back behind her ear. He spoke softly, "I wish I had been able to meet him," as he smoothed his fingers along her cheek.

They sat there quietly for a bit until Michonne sniffed and wiped the tear that pooled in the corner of her eye. She raised herself and then straddled Rick's lap. "It's already been a year and I still miss him so much."

Rick gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "From what you and your mom told me, he was a great man." He pushed her to sit up and wiped more tears from her face, giving her his crooked grin to help cheer her up.

He watched as Michonne gathered herself with a little shake to knock off some of the sadness, "Speaking of my mother, she wants you to come with me to celebrate her birthday in September."

"Michonne, your mom lives in France. Is she coming here?"

"Nope, she wants you there and she wants to give you a tour of the city." Michonne huffed, "She didn't ask me if I wanted a tour," she pouted.

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have told her I thought she was your sister. She looks like she could be, by the way."

Michonne giggled, "I should have thought of that. Butter momma up so I can get an all expense paid trip and tour of Paris."

Rick gave her a serious look, "Hey, that's sweet of her but nobody ain't paying for my trip. I can take care of it. I've been wanting to see more of the world anyway and with my savings, I got more than enough."

Michonne shrugged, "Okay. If that's what you want. But you will let me buy you dinner."

Rick pulled her closer for a soft, wet kiss, "I see no problem with that." He laid back, bringing Michonne with him.

After snuggling into his side, she sighed. I got rehearsal tomorrow and I have this new routine that I want to practice on you."

Rick peered down at a drowsy Michonne, "Do I get to be tied up?"

"Yep," she said before falling asleep.

**A/N: Okay, okay… so this isn't the end. Once I started on this chapter, it went long, so the next will be the end and please, believe me, the conclusion will be well worth it.**

**(at least… I hope) **

**Title: Rope Burn**

**(for those familiar, I don't need to say more ;) Please let me know in the comments what you think.**


	4. Rope Burn Part IV

**A/N: Thank all of you for reading this one-shot that turned into 4 chapters. It felt so great to see how much you enjoyed this. I enjoyed the heck out of writing it and I am eternally grateful for all the love. **

**Without further ado, the final chapter for Would U Mind.**

**#NSFW**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Rope Burn**

After a mundane ten-hour shift, Rick pulled up at the new venue where Michonne and her team had rehearsal. He was twenty minutes late because he took extra time to shower at the precinct and trimmed his beard.

He left his hair alone because she said she liked it longer.

Michonne told him she wanted to try her new routine on him first. She wouldn't say what it all entailed, so he wore one of his better suits. Just in case it wasn't what he expected.

Plus, he wanted to look nice for her.

He thought about the brief confrontation with Lori that happened the day before. Shaking his head for a moment, he almost couldn't believe how desperate the woman became, how she outright lied. All of that for what, so she could claim some sort of high status in the county.

Thank god he dodged that bullet.

He couldn't be prouder than to have a girlfriend who could hold her own and didn't put up with any bullshit. After the first day they met, they've practically been inseparable. Not that they were in each other's ass twenty-four-seven, it just felt he was always with her and she with him.

Her current tour wasn't even finished, yet, she and her team set to work on her next album and plans for the follow-up tour. Luckily, her studio was based in Atlanta. Since it was only an hour drive from one location to the other, she practically moved in with him.

He'd never met someone as hardworking and as dedicated to something they loved. Her enthusiasm over her career was so contagious it made him believe that if he applied himself, he could do what he always wanted to do but thought it was something that would never be considered "acceptable". During college, he'd taken courses in Graphic Arts and had been practicing and working on his technique ever since.

Working for the department was an easier route, most of his childhood friends worked there, and it was a faster check, so he only created and designed video game characters for fun. Michonne saw his work and point blank asked him why was he being a sheriff's deputy when he'd been creating phenomenal art all that time?

He really couldn't give her an answer.

He held up his VIP badge Michonne had given him before he left for work early that morning. The guard pointed to where they were rehearsing and when he came to another guarded door, none other than Shane Walsh stood there.

Rick greeted him, "Hey, what's up. What are you doing here?"

Shane reached out to clasp Rick's hand and they gave each other a brief hug before replying, "I should be asking you the same thang. You'd know why I was here if y'all'd of come out of that cave you call an apartment."

Surprised to realize he'd been an isolationist, "What are you talking about? I see you at work."

"You changed shifts remember? We don't work at the same time anymore. It's cool, though. I get why you needed your nights free." Shane gave him some slack, "To answer your question, I'm making a little extra cash by doing security. Off-duty. Leon hooked me up and Sash put in a good word."

Rick grinned, "Oh yeah, Sasha," he waggled his finger at Shane, "I get it." He quieted a little awkwardly before coming back to a subject he'd been meaning to talk about, "Speaking of Sasha, I kept wanting to thank you for settin' up me and Michonne."

Shane pushed him playfully on the shoulder, "First of all, there's nothin' wrong wanting to be able to do a little more for my girl."

Rick held up both hands, "I didn't say there was anything wrong," he laughed.

Shane chuckled with him, "Anyway, you're welcome. Look man, I've been following you ever since we were kids and you being my best friend, it was my turn to step up and take lead for once." He leaned onto the door and rubbed the back of his head and gave him his classic Shane smirk, "Growing up in a small town is great. But when you're grown, it isn't. I knew if something didn't happen, you'd have settled and wouldn't have been happy."

As he spoke, Rick looked on his boy with newfound respect. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head in resignation, "I don't know. Maybe I would have and I'm sorry that I'd been so about myself that I didn't see you weren't feelin' great about everythan' and that I had no clue you started seeing Sasha. I failed as a best friend for that."

Shane shrugged that off with a wave of his hand, "Nah, I didn't take it like that. I didn't know how bad off I was until Sasha tripped me that day. She put me in check, quick, showed me there were other ways to live. I realized I found my slice of paradise and that's when I knew you could get yours too. You just needed a little push."

With that said, Shane opened the door to let him through and gave him a brief shove into a long dark hallway.

Rick squinted down into the darkness, "What's down there?"

His best friend laughed, "Man, go on. I'm not sending you into hell."

Rick gave him one last parting wave of thanks when he started cautiously walking down the darkened corridor. He turned back when he heard Shane mumble, "Maybe heaven," then he shut the door.

* * *

A glowing yellow light was the only thing visible all the way at the end. Muffled music could be heard filtering through the double doors when he finally reached it. He took precaution and only opened one side and stuck his head through, so not to disturb whatever was going on.

When everything looked all clear, he opened the door wide, he stepped out onto a stage littered with wires, electronic equipment, and lighting fixtures aligned along the back. Michonne and her crew were busy practicing their choreography in the middle space that was clear. The glowing light that guided him down the hallway happened to be natural coming straight from the sun. Most of the arena filled with rows empty seats sat out in the open under a retractable roof.

The sun was starting to set, bathing everything in rays of golden orange. Maggie spotted him first and pointed him out to a busy, talking Michonne. When she turned, he took in that she wore black loose slacks and scoop neck tank top. Her feet were bare, and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She gave him one of her dazzling smiles and murmured something to her crew.

They all scrambled about, setting out two matching chairs facing each other, except one had a pole going through the middle with a weighted base to keep it grounded. The rest of the dancers rushed past Rick with knowing grins and some with sly comments.

"Bye, Rick."

"See ya later, dude."

"You in for it, buddy."

"Lucky, bastard."

Rick's head whipped around and glared at the male dancer who made the comment. He didn't stare at him for long because Michonne had called him over. Rick didn't know what she was about to do and why everyone was leaving, "Where's everyone going?"

Sasha and Maggie stayed standing behind the chair.

Michonne threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him an enthusiastic kiss, "I'm so glad you're here. We just finished and I'm ready to try this new choreo. It's one of a kind." Someone came out from the back and handed her a jet-black Fedora and a white and ebony men's jacket.

Michonne gave her thanks then pulled out the band holding up her hair, rested the hat on her head and pulled on the jacket.

_'One of a kind?'_ His thoughts were all over the place when his brows dropped in confusion at how conservative she was dressed.

_'Maybe this wasn't going to be what I hoped it would be.'_

Maggie and Sasha stepped on either side of him and suggestively pulled him over to sit down on the chair. He was still staring at his girl, still trying to understand why all the other dancers and crew left the stage when the girls began tying silky scarves around his wrists, securing him to the arms of the chair.

"Michonne, wha-?" Rick's excitement escalated.

_'Maybe it is what I thought.'_

She only gave him, "I love your suit, babe," before heading over to where the drums were located and picked up a bottle of water, took a sip and picked up something dark. Maggie and Sasha walked toward the exit, stopped at a stereo and waited on Michonne. When she gave them a nod, Sasha pushed a button and Maggie hit the switch on a panel located on the wall near the door, before walking out.

The bright lights on the stage went dark. Only a soft blue spotlight showcased Rick and Michonne's position. At Rick's back, the sun's glow faded almost at the point of disappearing under the horizon.

Michonne set herself in front of Rick, her profile facing him. With one hand holding lightly on the brim of her Fedora and the other raised behind her, she waited for the tune of piano keys and the snares to begin coming from the speakers on both sides. With the blue fluorescent lighting reflecting off her lustrous skin, Rick kept his focus on Michonne.

When the beat of the drums and bass guitar began playing, she snapped her fingers in tandem and sashayed her hips while stepping sensuously toward him. As the musical notes continued to play, Michonne pulled that mysterious dark fabric from out of an inside pocket of her blazer and began swinging it around with the beat of the music.

Rick could tell as she came closer that is was a fine silver and onyx braided rope. His eyebrows shot to the ceiling when her singing voice came over the speakers.

_"Tie me up, tie me down."_

Michonne only mouthed the words as she began tapping the knotted end of the rope into the palm of her hand. Each time it hit, Michonne's hip swayed left. It hit again, they swayed right. Every movement had her circling around Rick like a hunter after its prey.

Rick, tied up… could only turn his head to keep track of her location. He couldn't focus on the words, her muscled abdominals, contracting and unclenching with each movement and that mesmerizing rope being whirled to hit her ass, wrap around her waist, circle in the air and then swung between her thighs had him enthralled.

Her breathy, sweet voice enveloped and ensorcelled him to forget any and everything outside their cerulean circle of light.

_"Wanna feel a… rope burn."_

As the last word echoed past Rick and out into the arena, said rope was being used to glide up Michonne's torso, the knotted end sliding between her breasts. His eyes followed to meet hers, giving him a sensual smile, keeping eye contact as she draped the rope around her hair and shoulders. With a calculated move and short shimmy, her jacket fell to her elbows.

The bulge in his pants began to rise.

Still swaying and dancing to the music, she spun slowly sliding the jacket all the way off. With a flick of her hand, she sent it flying to the side.

The chorus of the song continued around them.

_"Take off my clothes…"_

With only her top and dark slacks, she reached out and grabbed the silver pole, her foot lifted to rest in the seat of the chair. She grabbed the end of the rope and whipped it from around her neck to swing and hit between the inside of her thighs, her head falling back, and her mouth parted with a satisfied sigh.

The small sound of the end hitting Michonne's vagina, forced Rick's mouth to drop open and his cock to spring to full hard-on status. "Fuckkk..."

_"No one has to know…."_

He didn't notice before but her loose slacks carted rows of snap on buttons. She grabbed the waist and slowly peeled off her pants, then tossed them to the floor, leaving her wearing the scoop neck top and high-waist bikini bottoms.

And that damn rope.

She dipped one leg, then lifted herself to fully stand on the chair. Michonne, behind the pole, faced Rick, looking down at him, her legs wrapped around it. With one arm raised, her grip kept her steady. The straining and pulling of her sinewy flesh contrasted within the blazing blue lighting. Her red, full lips mouthed the lyrics and her lowered-lid gaze told Rick explicitly he's about to get fucked.

_"… tell me your fantasies…"_

Michonne snatched off the hat and threw it. The elegant muscles in her arms stood out as she gripped the metal above her head, did a little jump and lifted herself several feet in the air above the chair. With a swing of one leg, she spun around the silver pole ever so slowly, moaning and licking her lips as the other limb hugged the metal to keep her balance, floating back down to land on her tippy toe like a graceful angel.

She continued moving down until crouched, with the pole behind her, her thighs spread wide open for Rick to get a glimpse of heaven covered in black lace.

Rick chuckled without humor, "Oh, ho… you are so gonna get it Michonne." He looked down at his bound wrists and gave them a slight tug. Maggie and Sasha tied him tight. He couldn't even reach his dick to do some much-needed adjusting. He tried lifting his bottom and wiggled a little to help put his stuff in a better position.

To no avail.

Beads of sweat started to fall down his temples and he was regretting putting on the suit.

The tie felt like it was strangling him, his pants were too tight, the jacket was burning him up. The only relief he could get was to toe his socks and shoes off.

While Rick was concerned about melting into a puddle of goo with a now rock-hard dick, Michonne had slithered back up the pole, singing and waving her body like a snake as she slid back down to the seat and then down to the floor.

Rick forgot all about his global warming, only to focus on the provocative, stunning goddess making her way over to him.

Keeping her eyes on him, she crawled on her hands and knees the short distance to reach him, then stood… slowly.

Rick's eyes wide and exceptionally bluer in the spotlight, followed her every move. Mouth open, his heart skipped a beat when she softly kicked his feet, one after the other, spreading his legs wider for her to move in closer.

The sexy melody of the song continued to play as he gazed up into her lovely face, her hair haloed by the azure light. Michonne remained motionless. Her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Her silence continued and Rick felt compelled to talk above the music, "Michonne, please let me loose. I need you. I have to put my hands on you right now…"

Michonne only watched him, a small smile quirked her mouth, yet she stayed quiet. Rick continued to beg, he even at one point dropped his head to lay it against her stomach, twisting it back and forth, trying to touch as much of her as he could. When he tried to kiss her or run his tongue along her belly button, she stepped back.

"You can't keep me sitting here like this, you know how I get. I don't care if anyone is watching. Ah, come on, babe. You know I need this. I need you. Now."

Michonne held up a finger to her lips, miming for Rick to be silent.

He couldn't help himself, "But… "

With that hand, she swiped her thumb across his mouth. He desperately tried to suck it in, but she was too quick. With the other, she pulled the rope off her shoulders and guided its end along Rick's thigh then tapped the knot onto his crotch and slid it up his chest.

_"Can you feel the warmth of the fire."_

Desperate, Rick shouted, "Yes!"

She tossed the rope and began the last of the chorus…

_"You wanna know what my tongue feels like?" _

He nodded enthusiastically.

Michonne swayed her hips closer, undulating between his legs and ran her hands through his thick beard to slide them into his curls. She leaned in and placed her lips against his, making him open up to allow her tongue to slip inside so he could.

Rick's hand gripped the arms then loosened, his need to get his hands on her growing more frantic. He nearly cried when she pulled back when the lyrics flowed into his brain.

_"Tie me up, tie me down_

_Make me moan real loud_

_Take off my clothes_

_No one has to know."_

As the words spilled out onto the stage, Michonne had loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, unclasped his belt and pants and pulled down his zipper to free his member from his boxers. She carefully draped her thighs over the arms of the chair and with a flick of her wrist, the ripped the crouch of her panties.

As she raised herself above Rick's standing straight up cock, he heard the last words of the song as she lowered her tight sheath around him.

"Wanna feel a…

Rope Burn"

* * *

Michonne had full control over Rick and it felt glorious. Her legs were draped over his bound arms on the sides of the chair. She kept her balance by placing her hands behind her on his knees and lowered her ass slowly, taking him one inch at a time.

Both let out a moan of pleasure when she was fully seated.

The music continued to play in the background, the singing verses finished.

She sat still reveling in his fullness when a breathing harsh and sweating Rick gasped, "Please."

Michonne began swirling her hips in small circles, making Rick fling his head back, groaning louder, "Oh, god… yes! That right there."

He began lifting his hips trying to thrust more of his cock inside. She helped him along by spreading her thighs a little wider and tilting her hips further.

"Like this, baby?" Michonne watched him close his eyes and concentrate, lick his lips as he enjoyed her new position.

"Gahh… you are so wet, Michonne," he gasped as he thrust deep.

She took the opportunity to pull the knot on one wrist quickly and did the same for the other.

It was so fast, Rick didn't seem to notice.

She pulled up and wrapped a hand around his neck while the other stayed on his knee, using him as leverage for her raise up and down faster.

_'He'll figure it out soon enough that he's free,'_ she thought.

All around them, the music continued to play, yet the stadium was empty. Shane, Sasha, Maggie, and the latest guest to show up, Glenn, all had a job to do; make sure everyone in the building left and no personnel hung around to see what their star and her boyfriend were up to.

Soon enough, Rick's hands were under her ass, squeezing the firm flesh before he began powerlifting her up and down on his dick.

Because she was so fit and flexible, he used his forearms to push her calves up to rest on his shoulders. He slid his hands under her locs and cupped her shoulders to hold her in his lap and began pounding her from his sitting position.

Michonne hurriedly held onto the back of his head as Rick planted his feet so he could deepen his thrusts.

Locking his mouth onto hers, Rick stood straight out the chair with Michonne fully impaled on his dick and gingerly walked over to one the crew's gym mats they used for rehearsals and lay her down on her back. He lowered her legs off his shoulders, stood quickly and shucked his pants, jacket, that stupid tie, and his shirt before kneeling back down and placing his forearms under her knees.

He eased back inside her pussy with a groan, "This 'one of a kind' routine is only for me, yeah?" He punctuated each word by slamming into her. "No one else is going see you tapping my pussy with the bit of rope, will they?"

He rocked her with his cock by giving her short strokes then pushing to give it all to her.

Michonne moaned, "Noo… this was just for you."

Rick fused his mouth again to hers before pulling back, "Good. And, this is just for you," he raised on his knees still pistoning in and out. He licked his thumb and began pressing small circles on her clit as he slowed his stroking, pulling out until the tip set just outside her core. He grabbed a hold of his shaft covered with her cream and swirled it around her labia and her warm entrance. He moved his thumb out of the way to tap the head of his cock on her hardening bundle of nerves.

They were still within the circle of the blue spotlight and Rick could clearly see everything. "Michonne you have such a pretty pussy."

Michonne's hips jerked with each tap. She needed to do something with her hands and Rick was too far away for her to grab his hair, so she pulled down the straps of her top and began pinching her nipples as Rick continued to torture her with the pussy slaps.

She squealed when he took two of his fingers and inserted them while still tapping, "Oh, shit… Rick!" She ground her ass in time with his movements, chasing after the orgasm that was just around the corner, "I'mma bout to cum… faster," she demanded.

She released a breast and let her hand creep down to help aid Rick's thumb to get her there. Rick slapped it away. "My pussy," he admonished her. "You tied me up, made my dick hard with your pretty voice, amazing body and you wouldn't let me fuck you when I wanted."

He pulled his fingers from her pussy and slid them into his mouth, licking off every ounce of her juices before sticking them back inside, "You will lay there and take my fucking you until I tell you when you can cum for me.

"That sound fair?"

Michonne covered her face as she growled, "No, that's not fair! I'm ready to go… you can't keep that from me. I need it… now!"

Rick had no desire to postpone the inevitable.

He dropped one of her legs and kneed it between his, grab her raised thigh with both hands then proceed to plunge deep into her pussy to the hilt. The different angle of penetration forced Michonne to draw in a loud gratifying breath while Rick hunched over and delivered pound after pound… each slap of wet flesh overtaking the sound of music.

His high-speed drilling set Michonne's fire in motion. The smoldering erotic buzz she'd been on from the first time seeing Rick tied to that chair, ignited and began to grow in her belly, to spread out and encompass her entire body. With her leg trapped between Ricks', she had no choice but to accept his pleasure.

The feel of Michonne's heated walls squeezing him as she came, unmade him. His smooth pummeling became erratic, his coordination was off, he nearly lost his balance as his balls began to tighten, ready to explode. Any technique he was using crumbled down into raw instinct to fuck Michonne into oblivion. He let go of her leg to lay on her fully, his hands grabbed, kneaded and separated her firm cheeks to move in as close as possible.

Michonne instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him further access. He rested his head on her chest as his hips continued to pump between her thighs. He moaned long and hard as Michonne drained him of all his nut and his sanity, nearly crushing her as he weakly collapsed onto her body. Her warm haven still tightening gently around his softening shaft. When her legs dropped to the mat, Rick had the sense to lift his weight with his forearms and began to pull his cock from her pussy, protesting the entire way.

He fell to the side and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, "How did I get so lucky finding you?"

She chuckled as she snuggled more into his arms, "With the help of friends looking out for us, we were both lucky."

"I love you, Michonne."

"I love you too, Rick."

**A/N: And, this concludes Would U Mind. Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please if you like this, leave me a comment and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. **

**Have a wonderful weekend!**


End file.
